


We're the Coolest Kids

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Series: dogdaysofsummer 2009 [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-25
Updated: 2009-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marauders celebrate the end of their time at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're the Coolest Kids

**Author's Note:**

> For [dogdaysofsummer](http://dogdaysofsummer.livejournal.com) 2009, [prompt 21](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/313033.html). Also available on [its original community post](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/324344.html), [my LJ fic community](http://community.livejournal.com/chomalfoyfics/22071.html), and [DW](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/15469.html).

"You," Remus said, pointing severely. "You are my best friend."

"And you're mine," Sirius replied.

They collapsed into a hug. Remus managed to stick his finger in Sirius's eye in the process, which only made Sirius laugh and spill his Firewhisky. The laughter did not wake either James or Peter from their drunken slumbering.

Remus untangled from the hug and stood. He tripped over a half-chewed table leg and stumbled across the room. Sirius laughed some more. Remus recovered and pulled himself to his full height.

"This school is going to crumble without us," Remus said. "We must promptly stop aging and stay here to save it from destruction."

Sirius raised his cup. "You have a point, my very dignified Moony."

"Thank you, Padfoot." Remus picked up his own cup, which was sitting on the table with the broken leg. "Can't say I'll be sorry to see this place go, though."

"I will," Sirius said. "Love seeing those nervous villagers, don't you?"

Remus took a long drink, and when he was done, his eyes struggled to focus. "We...should import some ghosts. Or dragons."

"Or McGonagall. She terrifies everyone."

"Maybe a troll."

"I did just mention McGonagall, didn't I?"

Remus stuck out his tongue and fell onto his arse. "I think I'm drunk."

"Observant."

"I've never been drunk before."

Sirius leaned on Remus's shoulder. "It had to happen at some point."

Randomly, James sprang to his feet and ran out of the room like he'd been awake the entire time. They heard heaving echo in the stairwell.

"I give it a 7.5," Sirius said.

"You're not going to vomit, are you?" Remus asked. "Vomit. Vo. Mit. It feels funny in my mouth."

"So does vomit. And no."

Remus said, "Good," and leaned in to kiss Sirius. Sirius leaned forward to meet up, and they hit their noses together. They groaned and grabbed their faces almost at once.

"I think I've had too much to drink," Remus said.

"You're not as think as you drunk you are. Or something."

Sirius grabbed Remus's head to hold it still and went in again. This time, they hit their lips, but what resulted was more like enthusiastic licking than a kiss.

"Please don't."

They stopped moving and rolled their eyes toward the door, but stayed connected at the lips. James clutched his stomach and looked white as a sheet.

"There's our ghost," Sirius said, breaking away.

"Ha ha," James said. "Can you keep your tongues in your own mouths until I get back to sleep? I'd rather not get sick again."

Sirius grabbed his glass and raised it. "Cheers."

James went back to his patch of ground, and Sirius put his glass to his lips. There was no liquid within. He turned back to Remus and found him drooling on the ground.

"I guess this is my cue," Sirius said. He fell onto his back and passed out.


End file.
